Before Omega Four
by Marie-Fanwriter
Summary: Shepard and Garrus are about to take part in the hardest battle of their lives, the so called suicide mission. The night before Garrus comes to visit and a wonderful night begins. Smut, fluff and inter-species awkwardness ensues. Enjoy!


Hello! Here is my first Mass Effect attempt. It takes place on the night before the suicide mission when Garrus meets Shepard in her quarters (with my own spin of course =D this includes Garrus wearing his armour and a few dialogue changes). A bit of cross species awkwardness combined with some sweet talk and a smutty ending. Enjoy!

…

Shepard's heart was pounding in her chest, she closed her eyes and leaned against the cool metal wall of her shower, letting the warm water wash over her. It was only a few short hours away now, their jump through the Omega-4 Relay to almost certain doom. This might even be her last shower, she thought to herself unable to shake the thought of impending doom. Reluctantly she reached down and shut off the water, the cool air from the rest of the room started to invade the remaining warmth; she wrapped her towel around herself and dried off. Sleep would be hard to come by tonight.

She towel dried her hair and left it down, pulling on a loose pair of track pants and slightly conservative N-7 tank top. Shepard opened the door and stepped out into her office area and was startled to see a large figure standing in the living room. She instructively reached for her weapon at her waist, which, due to her situation, obviously wasn't there.

Garrus had turned around as he heard the door open, "oh, sorry Shepard. The door was open." He was mentally kicking himself for not waiting outside. When he knocked there hadn't been an answer and he had opened the door. Once he entered he heard the shower turn off and figured she had heard him come in. He raised the bottle in his hand, "I brought some wine, best I could afford on a vigilante's salary." All he could think was, '_great now I sound like an ass_.'

Shepard shook her head a bit and tried to smile, "sorry force of habit." He could tell she was really on edge about the mission; even in civi's she looked the part of an office, standing tall.

Through his visor he could see her elevated heart rate and breathing. It hasn't been much lower before she had noticed him but he didn't seem to be helping her calm down. "I'll just leave this here with you, I have some last minute calibrations to work on." He started walking towards the door, "have a good night Commander."

Just as he reached the door he heard a small voice behind him, "don't go." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see her reaching out one of her delicate hands to him. He didn't know what compelled him to do so but he immediately closed the gap between them and help her in him strong arms.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to." He held her protectively to his chest. Even through his armour he could feel her warmth. For a few more minutes the unlikely pair held each other silently, intertwined. He looked down at her through his visor again and noticed her heart rate coming down and her breathing started even out. He couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh of relief.

He loosed his grip and she moved back slightly and looked up at him, happiness in her eyes. He brought his head down and placed it against her shoulder, nuzzling against it. She kissed his cheek. It was a delicate and wonderful moment. They slowly released each other, "so would you like to try some of that wine Shepard? I didn't exactly bring it for show." He said with a light chuckle.

"Of course, you must have saved up for weeks considering what I pay you." They both laughed at this comment, they hadn't really wanted for anything since arriving on the Cerberus vessel. But, it was still fun to joke. He followed her down to the sitting area.

They each took one side of the 'L' shaped couch and sat closer to one another then they normally would have. He removed his gloves, and then poured the wine into glasses he had found in the cupboard and sat back after passing one to Shepard. "It's Quarian made. They somehow managed to modify human grapes for their own consumption." He took a sip and made a face, "does it always taste like this?"

She took a sip and made a similar face, "no. Not at all, this is terrible."

He laughed at her discomfort. "Sorry, only thing I could find besides water that we could both enjoy… or rather have."

They continued chatting for a few more minutes, during which time Garrus moved into the corner of the couch, explaining it would give him more leg room, which was true, but he had mostly done it to be closer to Shepard. She brought her bare feet up onto the couch and cuddled her legs in behind her so she could lean in a bit closer and also get more comfortable.

'_It is now or never_.' Garrus thought to himself, he reached out for her hand and took in in his, his talons between her fingers. With his other hand he gently took hold of her chin and brought his forehead to hers. It was quite the intimate gesture, his eyes closed as did hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he left one on her waist and with the other he gently ran one of his talons along her cheek and down her neck. Shepard smiled and gasped a bit as goose bumps began to develop over her bare arms.

It was as though all of her stress and worries melted away in this quiet moment. She felt so comfortable and cared for. After another minute he pulled back slightly and opened his eyes, they looked into each other's before he sat back again, smiling. "I hadn't realised what that meant before," she said, "I have seen Turians on the Citadel do it before, but I had never thought much of it."

"It's the way we connect," he explained. "Do humans have a way of connecting like that?" He was honestly curious.

"Nothing quite as amazing as that, we kiss, but that is about it. I am not sure if it will work with us or not, want to try?" He nodded. "Close your eyes."

He leaned forward, taking his hands and placing them around her waist again. She kissed him on the cheek gently, and then set about making a trail along his jaw and down his neck. Without warning she heard the most intriguing sound emanating from Garrus. It was almost like a purr, not like a cat but she couldn't think of a better way to describe it. She couldn't help but giggle. The Turian opened one eye and raised his brow, questioningly. She resumed her trail, and after a few seconds she managed to get him to make that sound again. She liked it. When she came to his mouth she wasn't sure what to do, so she left him with a light peck and pulled back.

"That was nice; I can see why human males might like it. But I don't think that I could do that mouth to mouth thing that humans and Asari seem to like doing."

"I think I liked what you showed me better anyways, it was much more relaxing. Is it something that you would usually do?"

"Not really, it is usually only for mates. Not for, ah… flings." He seemed a bit nervous. "And kissing like that?"

"That was more intimate then what one would do for a 'fling' as you call it. Where do Turians go from here? I am a bit new to the whole experience. Is it usually this slow?" Now it was her turn to be nervous, she really wanted to make sure that he was having a good time.

"Well for a one night situation this would be slow, partners usually take notice of the sounds from their partner and wither continue their ministrations or stop as need." He stopped and trailed his talon down her arm, "for this I think we are doing just fine. I want to know what you like, how I can make you feel good. It is a bit less obvious what will work and what wont with you. And humans?"

"Similar again it seems." She blushed, "It isn't my first time or anything but it is my first time being so intimate with someone I actually care about." He couldn't help but feel proud of her comment. She really did care for him. "Can I… um… see more of you Garrus?"

"Alright, I guess I am a bit overdressed." He gestured to her loose fitting civi's and reached down to remove his boots before standing up. His visor was next; he placed it carefully onto the table. His talons undid the clasps of his chest plate and shoulder covers. He carefully laid them out on the coffee table. Soon he was wearing only his tight fitting, turtle neck like under armour and his pants. He undid the clasps on the right side of his shirt and pulled it off over his head.

She watched intently, taking note of how he had removed the pieces encase she ever had the opportunity. He stood there letting her eye him for a minute. His shoulders were broad, even without the heavy armour he usually wore. His waist was thin and all of his muscles ripped beneath the thin tight layer of skin, over his chest and on the tops of his shoulders were protective plates, which she could tell were tougher than the rest of his skin, used to protect vital organs. The smooth skin on his large hands continued up his well-muscled arms.

He sat back down beside her, and she reached out to run her hands over his plates. They were slightly rough but still quite warm to the touch. Her hands began to travel all over his now exposed upper half, from his well-defined hip bones to his smooth arms. When she got to his shoulders she finally noticed the heavy scaring, the same as the scaring on his face and neck. The gunship on Omega. She stopped for a minute. And he suddenly stood up.

"This was a bad idea," he grabbed his shirt and started to pull it back on, his scared arm facing away from her. "I should go."

"Wait, why?"

"I saw the way you looked at my scars. It's alright, really. I am not sure what I was thinking coming here, looking the way I do. You deserve better than a mutilated Turian, Shepard. You can have anyone you want."

It was her turn to stand up; she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed herself up against his warm back. She kissed his injured shoulder and took his shirt from his hands, dropping it back onto the table. "I love every part of you Garrus, scars and all. I was staring because it is my fault that you have those scars. If I had of been there sooner, if I hadn't… died. You would never have been in that mess."

"Shepard…" He could hear the pain in her words, "it wasn't your fault. It would have been much worse had you not showed up and no one can blame you for dying. I shouldn't have left after Sovereign. I should have been there for you during the attack on the Normandy."

They didn't speak again for a few minutes, only the sound of their breathing broke the silence. She was the first to speak again, "if I couldn't be with you because of your scars then how could I expect you to be with me?" She took a step back and reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head. Leaving only her track pants to shield her from his gaze, her eyes dropped to the floor.

The scars didn't matter to him, but he could see why she would be self-conscious of them. From her right hip to mid-way across her chest there was an ugly red gash, with the orange lines like on her face and arms in the middle. Another long scar was in the middle of her chest, heart surgery he assumed. Garrus looked at her and she turned around, lifting her hair. He could see more, deeper gashes on her back.

Cerberus had done an amazing job of repairing the visible scars on her face and arms but medicine hadn't come far enough to heal scars like the ones on her torso and his right side. Dr. Chakwas had tried a few times without much success to reduce his scaring. It didn't seem like getting his in the face by a rocket or dying was much good for the scar reversing process.

He took a step forward and rested his hand on her shoulder; he brought his head down and pressed his forehead to hers as he had done earlier. "You're beautiful Shepard." She smiled, it seemed as though he had done enough research to know how to make her feel better.

He ran his hands up her sides and she moaned slightly. He liked that noise and decided to get more adventurous; he ran his rough tongue along the top of her collarbone and was able to elicit another soft moan. "A good noise I hope." She nodded and pulled his head back down to her shoulder, not wanting him to stop. He chuckled a little and continued his ministrations.

Not quite knowing if she would like it or not he gently grazed his teeth along her shoulder. "Mmmhmm that feels nice," she said leaning back into him and tilted her head to the side, allowing him easier access. He began to run his hands across her chest, feeling her breasts, tracing her scars. He bit gently on her shoulder, at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave red marks.

Her hips began to sway slightly, rubbing against his already straining member. It was his turn to groan. This was amazing. He had never been so intimate with another being. They were quite the pair, broken and scared. She pulled away and turned around to face him, her hands following his scars up his shoulder to his face. He was still quite sensitive there and her gentle touch was just enough to give him chills.

He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. "Shepard, will you have me?"

She responded with a kiss on his scared cheek, "let me grab something first," she blushed. "It looks like Mordin might have been right when he gave this stuff to me." He smiled back at her and chuckled again. She loved it when he made that sound. It was strangely calming.

"I guess it was good that I brought up what he gave me," he reached into his pocket and took out a square blue wrapper."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh, "Always thinking about practicality isn't he?"

"Shall we migrate to the bed then?" She took his hand and led him over to it, undoing his pants as she did. He was quite happy to be free of the restraining garment all be it a bit unnerved at the look on Shepard's face. Her eyes were fixed on his lower region. "Are you alright?"

"Um... yes I am fine, I just wasn't expecting" she looked down, that."

"What were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I guess I should have figured, seeing the size of your hands and feet and your other ridges. Are you average?"

He laughed out loud after that comment. "I'm on the larger side of average I guess, most Turians have a range, the more pent up you get us the more we show and you Shepard have kept me waiting long enough." He moved forward quickly pulling her track pants off as he did. He picked her up in his strong arms and deposited her onto the bed. He took the lotion from her and put some on his hands. He began to rub it over her chest and thighs, applying light pressure as he did so. he let light marks behind where his scratched her with his talons.

Her hands rubbed his shoulders for a minute or so and then she took the wrapper he had dropped onto the bed beside her. She opened the package with her teeth and a single hand. '_This should be interesting;'_ she thought to herself. He took the contents from her and placed it over his length. He was careful not to tear it on his ridges.

"Are you sure Shepard? I don't know how well this is going to work."

"It's not like it is my first time, sure it has been a while, but I want you." With that he placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to push his way in; he marveled at her warmth and tightness. He groaned as he reached the end, buried within her to the hilt.

Her breathing had quickened. She wrapped her legs around his waist securely and locked her arms around his neck. She could feel his ridges every time she shifted. "Shep? Are you alright?" He asked he was quite concerned and she had her eyes shut tight.

Shepard nodded and tried to relax, "Like I said, it has been a while and it has certainly been a long time since I have had anything close to your stature." He laughed a bit; it was nice to know she appreciated his size. Turians women didn't talk much about it. She wiggled her hip slightly, letting him know it was alright to start moving again.

He obliged. At first he managed to keep his pace slow and steady but before long he began to lose himself to his instincts. His thrusts became a bit harder and faster, he began to nip at her shoulder and neck. The noises that came from her lips were music to his ears and he kept his pace. Her hips began to come up to meet his thrusts. He kissed and nipped his neck and he let out a low pleased growl.

Fueled by each other's sounds and motions they were in unison. She threw her head back and called his name which was followed by a series of "don't stop, more, please, oh's and yes'." He felt all of her muscles tighten around him as she hit her release. Her back arched and she bit down on his shoulder.

He reciprocated, and couldn't hold himself back now that she has gotten tighter and wetter. Another two thrusts and he hit his own release. Collapsing on top of his new mate he managed to rest most of his weight on his arms.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes while their breathing came back down to a normal level. "You… are… amazing…" She breathed.

"Not so bad yourself there, Commander," he looked up at her with something that resembled a smug grin on his face. She laughed.

Her omni-tool buzzed on her nightstand and Garrus reluctantly rolled off of her. She pressed the com button, "Hey Commander." Joker's voice came out over the com channel. "ETA at the relay is 60 minutes."

"Thanks for the update." She cut the link before he had a chance to say another word. "Looks like our time is up," she said as she sat up.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again Shepard. I'll follow you into hell. But it would be nice to follow you out again afterwards." They held each other for another moment before they donned their armour. It was going to be an interesting journey.

…

I hope you enjoyed it. ;-)


End file.
